Mud Puddles
by SistineMay
Summary: A BabyDaniel fic. Daniel goes exploring and discovers something new.


Well, I just had to write this one after thinking about Daniel getting chocolate in his hair. It took a couple of tries to get the right setting though, so I hope this works!

---------------------------------

Little Danny Jackson loved walking; it was so much more fun than crawling, even if he was a bit slow and wobbly at the moment. He looked up at Jack and Sam, who were each holding one of his hands as he toddled along the path, and gave them a big grin. Then he squealed with pleasure as they lifted him up in the air for a short time before putting him back down again.

Then he spied something in front of him.

Chocolate!

Danny plonked down on his diaper-padded behind, pulling his hands out of the big person hands as he did so, and then crawled over to the chocolate that lay in front of him on the ground. It looked so nice and yummy.

"Oh no, you don't," Jack said, picking Danny up and holding onto him.

"Daaaak!" Danny wanted down _now_! He squirmed in Jack's hold, trying to get his feet back on the ground.

"No, Danny, mud is bad," Sam stated, coming to stand in front of Jack and the little boy.

"Yeah, and I'm not cleaning you up afterwards," Jack pointed out as he tried to keep hold of Danny.

"Daaaak! Kooooo!" Danny continued to wail as he squirmed around.

"No, I'm not going to give you any mud," Jack responded.

"O'Neill, would it not be best if DannyJackson were to find out for himself that mud is not a suitable play environment," Teal'c stated from a short distance away, the silver box in his hand pointed at the action.

"Only if you're going to clean him up," Jack replied.

"Daaaaak!"

"Alright, alright." Jack gave in and put Danny on the ground.

Chocolate! Danny got to his feet, and toddled over to the big pile of chocolate. He stepped into it and then put his hands down in front of him, getting chocolate all over them. With a giggle, he lowered his head down and got chocolate in his hair, then he pushed himself backwards so that he could sit down in the yummy stuff.

"You are _so_ giving him a bath," Jack commented to Teal'c, who didn't reply.

"Fam!" Danny held out one chocolate-covered hand in invitation, wanting one of the big people to join him. Jack had a grumpy face but Sam was smiling so she would come.

Sam shrugged. "Why not?" she said, crouching down at the edge of the puddle. "What have you got there, Danny?"

"Kak!" Danny crowed happily and then put his hand to his mouth to eat the chocolate. Then his face crumpled. This wasn't chocolate! "Faaaam!"

"I think he's just discovered it's not edible," Sam stated, a small grin on her face.

"Ya think?" Jack commented. He pulled a light brown square of cloth from his pants. "Here, use this."

Sam took the cloth and then wiped Danny's face, heading off the tears. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

Danny shook his head. "Kaaaak!" he wailed, disappointed that the chocolate wasn't chocolate. He slapped his hands down on the not-chocolate in protest, splashing himself and Sam. Hey... if he couldn't eat the not-chocolate, he could still play in it. So he put his hands on his head and rubbed the brown stuff into his hair. He would be a not-chocolate boy!

"Oy," Jack groaned. "Carter, get him out of there before he's covered in the stuff."

"Too late." Sam picked up Danny and held him at arm's length.

Danny giggled and wriggled his legs. "Kak!" he said proudly, pointing to his hair. The not-chocolate was everywhere and his blue clothes weren't blue anymore. "Teek!"

"I can see, DannyJackson," Teal'c replied, putting the silver box away and lifting Danny away from Sam. He also held the little boy at arm's length so as not to get dirty. "You require a bath now."

"Ka!" Danny didn't want a bath; he wanted to stay covered in the not-chocolate for awhile longer.

"That word I understood," Jack piped up.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, his deep voice making Danny giggle. "He appears to know more Unas than English."

Sam poked her head in front of Danny and made a face. "Either that, or they're easier to say," she commented, receiving another giggle from the little boy as she stuck out her tongue.

Jack shook his head. "No, he just wants to be difficult. Things haven't changed that much, have they, sport?" He smiled at Danny as he spoke.

Danny just gave Jack a big grin, showing his baby teeth. "Teek!" he exclaimed happily, turning his attention back to the big dark person who held him.

"Have fun," Jack stated, patting Teal'c on the shoulder. "Beware the splashes."

Danny flapped his arms up and down as if splashing in the bath. Well, maybe he could have a bath now; Teal'c was so much fun to get wet. Just so long as he could come back and play in the not-chocolate later.


End file.
